Always
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have a quick conversation after the events of Trenzalore. Spoilers for the 'Name of the Doctor'.


Always

Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own any of the characters of trademarks.

The Doctor stared pensively at the central console as the Tardis twirled through the time stream. His hands gripped the levers gently trying to urge the ship to fight through its recent injuries. When they had reached a stable cruising speed, He switched on autopilot and slumped onto the console. Ignoring his injuries and exhaustion, he strode through the hallways, and turned a sharp corner. He took two more lefts and found himself outside of Clara's room. The timelord reached for the door and then hesitated. The trip to Trenzalore had battered both of them. The Doctor did his best to make Clara comfortable and checked in on her every hour, but she had yet to awaken. Another beat passed as the doctor silently fought between wanting to see her and not wanting to face the consequences of his actions. He clenched his fists and returned to the console.

'Coward!' his conscience admonished.

'Selfish!' his heart condemned.

Reaching the control room again, the doctor went to the input screen. He entered in coordinates to the navigation system; the Maitlands' House, 21st century Earth.

'It's better this way. She'll be safer this way,' he told himself.

"Are you taking me home?" A voice questioned.

The doctor jumped at the sound of Clara's voice so close to him. She stood by the railing behind him with her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed. It was almost as if she knew.

"Clara, how are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine; I suppose. My head's a little woozy," She answered.

The Doctor wore a concerned look as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and quickly scanned Clara. His face relaxed as he consulted the read outs.

"It's all your past lives. Your mind is overloaded. Eventually it will block most of your memories to keep you from going insane. Amazing really, the human mind able to sort itself out like that," the Doctor explained.

Clara wanted to protest at that, but realized the Doctor had not answered her first question.

"Doctor, are you taking me home," Clara asked.

"Yes," he answered sadly.

"To stay?" She pressed.

"To stay," He answered.

"Why!" she exclaimed.

"Clara, you know why. You know how dangerous traveling with me is, and you know I've already lost you too many times. Today was too close a call; that's why I'm taking you back. You'll be safe with the Maitlands," The Doctor explained.

"I don't want safe!" Clara yelled.

"Clara, what happened to you today was my fault. You were in my care, and I put you in terrible danger," the Doctor explained.

"I made the choice to jump into the time stream myself," Clara countered.

"Doctor, a girl doesn't dive into a collapsing pocket dimension, fend off an army of Cybermen, turn down being Queen of the Universe, scatter herself throughout your time stream, and die for you millions of times because she wants a normal life. I want to stay…I want to stay with you," Clara exclaimed.

Her wide brown eyes flashed in a wild desperate way willing the doctor to understand and respond. His grey eyes clouded, and his gaze wavered for a moment. A flicker of vulnerability flashed over his face, and then vanished.

"Why then, Clara? Why would a girl do those things then?" The Doctor wondered bitterly.

She closed the distance between them, grabbed his face and turned him to look at her.

"Because, I'm your impossible girl. I was born to save the Doctor. I've been running to save you all this time. Now that I'm here, I'm not leaving. I'll save you this time too," She said softly.

Then she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Instead of flailing or pulling away like he normally did the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. The Tardis chose that moment to hit turbulence and shake them apart, but the Doctor continued to keep Clara in his arms. He stared down at her with a rare look of wonder on his face, allowing himself to believe for a moment that this might actually be happening.

"Clara. I think I-, "the Doctor stuttered.

Clara laid a hand on his cheek, letting him know she understood.

"I know. Me too," She answered.

"So I can stay then?" Clara asked.

She pulled away shyly.

"Yes, Clara. I think you can," The Doctor answered grinning.

She took his hand and leaned into his shoulder. Whatever dangers she might face, she knew that the safest place in the universe, and the place she was meant to be, was right at the Tardis console next to the Doctor.

The End.

So this was just a little drabble that popped into my head. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
